Poems
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: Just some poems I made, some may have nothing to do with this, but if you try hard enough you could find something.
1. Friend

Kyuubi: So I guess you people have figured I'm alive by now? Huh?

Ed: Oh yeah, you updating doesn't have anything to do with it.

Kyuubi: Hah, hah. Okay I didn't really have anything to put up yet so I'll put this up.

Ed: It doesn't really go to anything to anything, just poems.

* * *

A friend is someone you can count on,

Someone you can trust.

Someone that no matter what you do or say,

Will be right beside you.

Someone who, if you are defenseless,

Will defend you.

Someone who will risk their life for you,

And you yours.

Someone who will never turn on you,

And you will never turn on them.

Though no matter how I say it,

You cannot be my friend.

I cannot count on you,

Or trust you.

No matter what I do or say,

You will not stand beside me.

If I am defenseless,

You just walk away.

You won't risk your life for me,

Even if I do for you.

I have never turned on you,

But you have on me.

So this is why, no matter how I say it,

You cannot be my friend.

* * *

Many people need a friend, but are too full of pride to ask

* * *

Kyuubi: Again I usually don't ever write poems, but something made me write a lot of them today. Weird huh? And the thing is, I can't get the inspiration back! Oh and the thing at the end is just a quote I put.

Ed: Which is unfortunate considering her procrastination.

Kyuubi: Anyway… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE????


	2. Forgiveness

Kyuubi: Okay my second poem!

Ed: This is a good thing actually.

Kyuubi: Yeah! But don't expect it to last.

Ed: Awww! Oh and since I forgot last time I'll say it this time,

Kyuubi does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything related to it.

Kyuubi: I only own my dreams and my wishes.

* * *

I don't know why I try.

Why, no matter how many times you insult me,

I just come back.

It's like I want to get a rise out of you,

And if this is the only way, so be it.

How many times have you betrayed me,

Yet I still accepted and forgave you?

You've had millions of chances,

Yet each one you use up.

Didn't you think I would stop?

No longer forgive?

Obviously you didn't,

Seeing as how you didn't change.

Now I'm done,

I'm giving up on you.

I've given too many chances,

Forgiven you too much.

Oh, now you see your faults,

Try to get me to forgive again.

You don't see it,

Don't see you're out of chances.

I do.

Isn't it funny,

How our roles have reversed?

How you try to get me back?

You see you're mistakes now,

But you're too late.

You won't be forgiven again.

* * *

Many people expect to be forgiven for anything they do.

* * *

Kyuubi: Today my friend let me borrow her 2nd to 7th manga volumes of Fullmetal Alchemist and I found something interesting in the 4th one! Okay on the extra where Fuery found the dog and Jean was talking about it he said "They say that dogs with red coats taste the best..." Is he referring to our favorite chibi who wears a red coat...If he is then does that mean that theirs something going on between them?

Ed: I do not like Jean and he does not like me idiot!

Kyuubi: Then why did he say that?

Ed:...I have no idea and besides I don't have to answer to you!

Kyuubi: Sigh Well I'm not Hiromu Arakawa so I guess not...goes off and cries

Ed: Anyway if anyone has any ideas about that interesting fact casts a sidelong glance at Kyuubi effectively shutting up any comments then tell us in a review...On that note READ AND REVIEW!!!

Kyuubi: Yeah! It would help Ed get in a better mood! runs away from Ed

Ed: You jerk get back here, I am not in a bad mood!


	3. Darkness

Kyuubi: Okay! Here's the next poem, a bit more dark then the others.

Ed: And people call me angsty! Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter! Did you not read it? Cause if you try to sue me because you were to stupid too look then you'll be seen as a total ass when I tell everyone that it's right in the first chapter!

* * *

Darkness all around me.

Voices whisper to me,

Of grave, evil things.

They taunt me,

Pull me down with them.

They sigh and moan,

Scream and shout,

All in the darkness.

When I try to escape to the light,

They cry at me.

Their voices like claws on my wrist,

Drag me back to them.

Someone hear my cries,

My pleas for help.

The darkness bings me like a chain,

Keeping me rooted here.

Every taunt a stab at me,

Every laugh a scrape against my skin.

People say I'm fine,

I'm crazy,

Or weird.

They don't see the darkness around me,

Clawing at me to stay.

They don't hear the voices whispering,

Stabbing at me to not go.

So I am rooted here, clawed and stabbed by the darkness and whispers.

While the light keeps those around me safe.

Why, oh why, fine light,

Must I be tormented so?

To keep all the others safe,

They whisper.

Do let me go,

I moan.

The only answer I get,

Is shrill laughter.

The darkness sucks up my blood.

The voices seep into my being.

Soon I will be gone,

Lost in the darkness.

My vision and hearing fades,

Yet I still see the darkness and hear the whispers.

They taunt me wherever I go.

Can I never find the light?

Hell's gates are upon me now,

I can feel it's ugly stare.

As the claws of demons drag me away,

I see the light, protecting the others.

Yet it let's me go,

I have already been lost.

The last of the light flickers and fades,

As the gates to Hell shut.

I am stuck here with darkness and the whispers,

For all eternity.

* * *

Kyuubi: It's kinda from the POV from someone being sucked into hell. Really dark, one of the longest poems I have wrote yet.

Ed: Well, that was interesting, Read and Review please!


	4. Numb

Kyuubi: Next one, kinda sad.

Ed: I still say that you're more angst-filled then me!

Kyuubi: Hey! I can only write angst in poems, not stories! The closest to angst I've gone in a one-shot is Bluebird...which I need to post sometime...maybe someday, but not today!

Ed: You're hopeless. Disclaimer: Sue, make an ass out of yourself, so go ahead, I won't get into trouble!

* * *

Swirling, swirling everywhere,

Lost in a sea of emotions.

When I try to find one,

I get blown away.

Everything seems to float by me,

Time is moving so slow.

I can't get a grip on reality,

And everything passes by me.

voices and phrases I can't remember,

Broken fragments of old talks,

Twirl in my ears.

Visions and moments of times past,

I can't remember where,

Fly in front of my eyes.

As my vision and hearing starts to fade,

I can smell metallic fluid with my nose.

Other smells join with the first,

Most I can't remember when.

As the ground rushes up to meet me,

I start to feel numb.

Caresses and touches from a place I can't remember,

Come forward.

As my last breath shatters forth,

I remember someone I love.

And I lay still.

* * *

Kyuubi: POV from someone dying. If you couldn't tell. The one who they love is someone who has already died and are going to meet in heaven.

Ed: Wow, kinda good. Anyway, Read and Review please!


	5. Humanity

Kyuubi: I have watched the Fullmetal Alchemist Movie for the 3rd time today and I was listening closely and heard something interesting. On the part where Havoc and Breda go to visit Mustang out in the snowy place, before they left Havoc and Breda were talking to each other. Breda said, " Maybe lieutenant Hawkeye should have come, she always knows how to talk to him." Then Havoc said," Don't kid yourself she wouldn't come. I doubt she'd want to see Mustang like that. Besides, I get the feeling the lieutenant isn't the one he's waiting for." Who else but Edo could he be talking about? I mean he's the only one who's gone missing.

Ed: Yeah, yeah. Why would I like him? You're just assuming it because we're you're favorite pairing.

Kyuubi: No I'm not! It's completly logical!

Disclaimer: Just as my hand is an inch away from my goal, the alarm goes off. Guards and officers come in at that moment and grab me. I am hauled to jail and spend the night waiting for another time to steal Fullmetal Alchemist, hopefully next time I won't get caught!

* * *

Humanity,

What makes you human?

Is it the ability to talk?

I can do that!

IS it eating, or drinking?

I can do that too!

Is it sleeping?

I do that!

Is it breathingk, and senses?

I have that too!

Is it the ability to feel, emotions?

I have all these.So why do you call me inhuman?

I am all you are,

Yet you say I am different.

You call me it,

The thing.

You give everyone else a title, demon, beast, among others,

Yet you call me it.

I am all you are,

I seem to be human too!

If you call me inhuman, then doesn't that make you the same?

I don't understand you,

Why do you act this way to me?

What have I done to you?

I have no clue,

Yet I know one thing.

I am more human than you,

No matter what you say.

* * *

Kyuubi: I just thought I'd share that little tip at the top with you, wink,wink hope it helps all you people who think Roy/Ed isn't real to reevaluate your thoughts!

Ed: Shut up and let people get back to their lives! Please Read and Review!


End file.
